destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost
A Ghost is a levitating artificial intelligence used by Guardians. Ghosts support Guardians by performing certain actions such as illuminating darkened areas, hacking Golden Age technology, and informing Guardians of incoming hostile threats. Ghosts also have a navigation mode which locate mission objectives and Faction missions from the Tower. call of duty is better *In the back area located on the balcony at the end, on a railing to the right. (Only open during events) Old Russia *Under a catwalk in The Breach in the last room before The Divide. *On the ceiling in The Breach towards the exterior of the map, as far as you can get towards the initial spawn in A Guardian Rises. *Atop a small hill near the crashed ship in a small shed in The Steppes. *Behind the billboard above the exit of The Divide heading towards The Breach. *destiny sucks balls n a bush towards the drain at the far end its penis. *In a cave in the Mothyards reached by jumping from a plane wing. *In the cave in the canyon between the Mothyards and the Forgotten Shore. It's hidden in a crevasse on the right side of the cave. *In the dark room of the Lunar Complex (The Dark Within mission) on top of one of the metal units. *In a destroyed boat, in the main cabin near the wheel on the right side of the Forgotten Shore. *In The Rocketyard on a building near where a servitor spawns. *In a small corner room, on a shelf, where you take back The Refinery in The Devils' Lair. *The corridor on the left side of the Devil Walker in The Devils' Lair. *Under the staircase at the bottom of Bunker Ras - 2, in the Forgotten Shore, with two level 18 Hallowed Knights and a level 18 Celebrant of Oryx. *On a shelf in a room beneath the two Helicopters on the edge of Skywatch, with either a level 16 Hallowed Knight or a level 16 Hallowed Ogre. (Beware, the ogre will teleport onto the ledge after you see him.) *In a locker in the Terrestrial Complex. *Along the shoreline of The Grottos. *During the Siege of the Warmind mission, lying on the ground among the cables. (The Dark Below expansion required) Ocean of Storms *On the area near the beginning of the large broken accelerator that runs along Archer's Line. Viewable from a catwalk near the building that you must go in when you are doing the first mission on the Moon. *In the Shrine of Oryx mission just before the shrine room. There's a tube where a bunch of Thralls and a Knight run at you, and the ghost is in a pile of dust on the right just before leaving that tube. *In the Circle of Bones, the large area just before the Summoning Pits where two Hive ships drop of enemies, there is a hallway on the far right side of the room on the edge of the pit. A gate is blocking your path, with a ledge over the pit you can jump on to get past it. The ghost will be farther past the gate on the left rail. Ishtar Sink *In the back seat of a destroyed car by a small structure on a cliff inhabited by Fallen in The Shattered Coast area. *In the Ishtar Academy past the enemies, on the left second balcony almost perpendicular to the angel statue on the bookshelf. You have to jump from the statue's head to get to it. *In the Ishtar Commons, in the hallway on the right side of the crashed ship, inside a small room on the right side of the hallway. *In the Ishtar Commons, on top of the awning to the left of the crashed ship. *In a tree branch on the highest balcony of the Hall of Whispers, just above where you enter. Follow the staircase around to the right. *Inside N/GEN Branch, on the upper level balcony, left of the control panel beside the door. *During The Nexus Strike only. Through N/GEN Branch, to Digsite 4, in the room with the large cylinder, a ghost can be found in the sink in an office beside the exit door. *In a nook at the top of some rocks immediately after entering the Ishtar Cliffs zone. Against the rock wall. *In the back of Campus 9 on top of the left carved rock wall lining the path to the Vex gates. You climb up on the right side, then jump across to the left. *In the Endless Steps, where you face the Gate Lord, on the cliff on the opposite side of the stairs leading up to the large gate, there is some square rocks. The ghost can be found on a platform near the top. This one is glitched: it is always available to be revived, counting towards the 50 ghosts achievement, though you only obtain the Grimoire card the first time. *In The Waking Ruins (Where the Vault of Glass entrance is located) Where the upper right Sync Plate is located on the highest ledge. *In Ember Caves there is a cave beside one of the slime pools around where the little throng of Fallen mass beside the base. The Ghost is at the back. Merdian Bay *In The Buried City, on top of the transit station building, behind the OWT (Off World Transit) sign. *Inside the transit station, head for Freehold Station. As soon as you enter the main dark room, one is sitting on top of an old monitor half way up the second pillar on the right. *Inside the transit station, go through Freehold Station until you get to Tharsis Junction. When you find the broken subway trains and Vex gates, go down a shallow ramp and immediately turn to the right. The ghost is on top of a sand dune against a wire mesh wall. *In The Hollows, inside the dome-shaped Clovis Bray building, on the half-circle balcony half way up the inside wall. Inside Dust Palace at the half-circle balcony occupied by Cabal and Psions, a ghost can be found in the middle of the ledge that is half way up the curved glass window. *In The Garden's Spire mission, at the very end, in a tunnel underneath the spire. *In The Drift, on top of a dead tree to the right just as you enter from the Scablands. *In the Scablands, after you cross down the base gate turn left. A ghost can be found behind the wall. *In the mission, The Buried City, when you are entering the last room in the Overwatch, the ghost should be under some benches. When you enter, hug the left wall and you will find it. Trivia * Peter Dinklage provides the voice of the Ghost. * During the E3 2013 demo, the Ghost sarcastically said, "We always visit such cheerful places." This is possibly a reference to Cortana's line in another of Bungie's games, Halo 2, "You always take me to such nice places." * An advertisment for Destiny claimed that Ghosts existed during the Golden Age. This is most likely an error, as all other sources available have stated that the Ghosts were created by the Traveler after the Golden Age ended. * Pre-ordering the Limited, Digital Guardian, or Ghost editions of Destiny will enable access to a unique red shell for a player's Ghost, called the "Frontier" shell in the Collector's Edition trailer. Gallery Concept art Concept art of Warlock and Ghost.png|Concept art of a Warlock with a Ghost. Screenshots Ghost scanning old ship.png|A Ghost scanning an old jumpship. A Hunter with a customized Ghost.jpg|A Ghost alongside a Hunter, in the Frontier shell design. frontier ghost shell.jpg|Frontier shell. destiny-intrusion-ghost-shell.jpg|Intrusion shell. References de:Geist ja:ゴースト ru:Ghost Category:Technology